


Punishment

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasms, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: smut





	Punishment

Pleassssssssssse mistresssss. 

That sibilant hiss crept through your brain. 

Pleasssssssssssssssssssssss. 

He got louder and insistent.

We neeeeeeeeeed chocolate. 

Pleassssssssssssssssssss.

“No! This is what you get for taking over Hunter’s body without asking him. You can’t just do that! You just can’t! Now I could lose my job. He could call the cops. You want to go back to the lab?!”

The small black head peeked out from over your shoulder. You were slumped down in your ratty old couch wearing a tank top and underwear. The afternoon sun warmed your skin. It had been only a day. In 45 minutes, it would have quite literally been 24 hours since Venom last had chocolate. He needed to learn that he couldn’t just take over anybody’s body that he wanted. He was certainly getting out of hand. It’s not like the two of you were exactly positive influences on each other. He amplified your bad habits and tamped down on your good habits. Your wild streak got bigger since he entered your life. You were lucky to hang on to your job. You put money on it that come Monday, Hunter would sit down and chat with the principal about your little problem. 

I’m not a problem! 

An angry Venom reared his head in front of you. 

“You are. We aren’t good for each other. Maybe you need a new host.”

No! Please. Nonono. We’ll be good. Please!

“Um…I don’t think so…”

You stood up and grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans. You popped your feet into some flip flops and grabbed your bag. 

No. Nonono. Where are we going?

“I’m going to return you to the bookstore. Hunter’s on to you. On Monday, they’re going to come looking for you! I can’t protect you. I don’t do guns and shooting and that whole dying thing is just not my style.”

No. Nonono. No. Nooooooooooo! We’re not going to the bookstore. There’s nothing there. 

“It’s a bookstore. Marvin’s there.”

He’s weak. 

“This isn’t up for discussion.”

You locked up your apartment and headed to Enterprise Rent-A-Car. Once in the lobby of your building, the black goo overtook your body. You walked like a puppet back to your apartment, slamming the door shut. You were arguing with Venom through your mental bond about how inappropriate he was being. 

“Manifest yourself.”

Silence.

“Venom. I said manifest yourself.”

The trickles of black ooze came off your body and coalesced into a hulking black form with milky iridescent eyes. He had the nerve to sheepishly twiddle his clawed fingers together! 

“I can’t believe you! You really want to risk getting caught. You have a death wish.”

Was he embarrassed?!

“No. Don’t even look at me like that. Don’t. Just don’t. I keep you happy and well-fed, don’t I?! Chocolates. Tater tots. Look at all the hard work I have to do to find bad guys for you to eat. You want to ruin everything.”

You reached into the closet and grabbed the short horseback riding crop. You paced around him, popping the whip at the back of his thighs. You weren’t swinging to hurt him. You were swinging it to surprise him. You release a deep sigh. 

“Cut the risky behavior. We risk enough on a daily basis as it is.”

But you like it. 

“You might be right, but we gotta stop. We gotta be more careful.”

You popped the whip at his ass and watched his muscle shift and shiver throughout that black mass. You paced around him, this time getting up close to that grimace with razor-sharp teeth.  
“Why,” you hissed at him, “why do you do this?”

Because you like it. We like it. Honey. 

The emphasis on honey sent a wave of warmth through your body. You looked down.

“You’re an alien. What even is THAT?!”

You flicked at the tip of his large hard dick. 

We know what you like. 

Venom slowly dragged his tongue across his sharp teeth. He flicked it out, causing your earring to jingle. 

“Clearly.”

You rolled your eyes. 

“But you’re being punished. You don’t know how to respect other people’s boundaries.”

The air went still in the room. The silence--deafening. Now, how in the fuck do you punish a symbiote? 

“Bend over the sofa.”

He did as he was told. 

“Count them off.”

Your rational brain told you that he could grab the whip out of your hand at any moment and take over. Your reptilian brain, however, convinced you that you would teach him a lesson. You began whipping him with the low hiss of numbers in the back drop. You stopped at 10, the total number of bad guys he had eaten. He dissolved into the floor and re-coalesced into his massive muscular form. 

Feel much better?

“A little. Are you going to listen to me from now on?”

Yes.

You knew that was a lie. 

“Fine. I’ll pop down to the 7-11 and get some chocolates.”

He smiled and flicked his tongue down your cheek.

And then some bonding activitiesssssssssssss?

“I don’t think you deserve bonding activities.”

But you love bonding activities. Especially when I use my tongue. 

“Ugh! Let’s go.” You huff.

You return with a plastic bag full of different types of chocolate bars. You pull out your laptop and start watching Escape from Manhattan. You hand a bag of M & Ms to Venom. A skinny black tendril rips the bag open and Venom dumps the entire bag down his throat. 

“You’re gonna choke.” You say without thinking. 

You’re gonna choke, he taunts you. 

You tilt your head at him and cock your eyebrow. 

“On what?! A fake dick?! Anyways, I said that without thinking. You’ve eaten entire bad guys without any problems. You won’t need the Heimlich.”

It’s not fake! He roared at you. 

“Sure it’s not.” You giggle. “Let me ask you. Before you came to Earth, did you have a dick or did you just always act like one?” 

Now you were roaring with laughter at yourself. Venom, on the other hand, did not look pleased. His black tendrils restrained you against your mattress. He held his face an inch from yours. Your giggles subsided as you felt those tendrils pull your pants and thong to your ankles. He crawled up the bed between your legs and your kicked your pants and thong off your legs. He flipped you onto your belly, accidentally scattering the bag of chocolates to the ground. 

“Venom! Be careful!”

He flicked his tongue against the edge of your ear and a black tendril wrapped around your hips to lift you up. You were on your knees with his massive frame pressed against your back. The tip of his massive humanoid dick nudging your entrance. He thrust deep into you without foreplay. The dryness giving you the painful friction that you love and hate at the same time causing you gasp. You gripped your sheets in painful pleasure.

How fake does that feel? Venom laughed at you. 

He slowly pulled out of you and thrust deeply into you again. He set a ferocious pace, causing your moisture to drip between your thighs. Your body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. You pushed back against him with every thrust. You crossed your ankle and squeezed your abdomen tightly. Venom lashed his tongue in the air and his body shivered in pleasure. Black tendrils crept down between your legs, squeezing between your folds. They flicked at your clit, causing you to rock your hips back and forth violently. You had lost all control over your body. Venom played you like a puppet master. Sweat dripped down your legs and between your thighs. You loved this feeling. That moment right before your orgasm rolled through your body—right before the coil snaps. You are at your most animalistic. 

Does that feel real enough for you?

“Yes. Yes. Oh God, yes Venom.” You quietly pant out. 

You are so lost in the moment that you would say anything right now. 

He increases the speed of his thrusts and the tendrils vibrate flush against your clit. Your coil snaps and your body goes slack as your orgasm washes through you. You feel so good…so right…there’s nothing better in this world than this feeling. Venom continues thrusting until you tap out.

“Vee,” you hiccup, “ow! Too sensitive.”

You attempt to pull away from him, but he has you pinned to the bed. 

“I can’t—I can’t…there are no more in me. I need a break.”

No breaks. I will prove to you that this is a real dick.

If you hadn’t been in your sex haze, you would have rolled your eyes at him. But, things being what they were, you were trying to pull away from him so your pussy could have a 5-minute break. You pushed your entire body up and against him without success. He stopped thrusting and withdrew from you. He used the tip of his dick to tease the folds of your pussy, causing you to twitch and jump. He flipped you back on your back and pinned you down to the mattress with his black tentacles. He lowered himself to your dripping pussy. His long tongue slowly licked through your pussy from the hood all the way to your back entrance. It teased around your clit, until you felt your need rising again. Your pussy began to throb with want as he teased you with his tongue. He flicked it against the inside of your moist thighs and thrust it deep into you without warning causing you to squeal.

“Venom!”

Say it!

“Say what?”

It’s a real dick.

YOU’RE a real dick!

He flicked his tongue inside of you again, causing you to rock your hips seeking that delicious friction. You felt your impending orgasm, right before you fell over the edge, Venom flipped you onto your stomach. You were spread-eagle on the mattress as you felt the tip of his large dick nudge your opening. You tried to push your hips up to meet his thrusts but he had you completely pinned flat to the bed. You panted into the mattress. You could see his large maw from the corner of your eye. You crossed your legs as he pressed into you. The black tendrils wrapped around your thighs and ankles holding you in place giving Venom the friction he needed on his dick. Within minutes, you were both quivering with orgasms. His black goo released you and you rolled onto your side to go to sleep. 

Does it feel like a real dick now?

“Venom. Really?! Let me go to sleep!”

Not until you say it’s a real dick. 

“YOU’RE a real dick right now.” You mutter. 

You feel Venom’s black mass against your back and the tip of his hard dick nudging from between your folds from behind. Venom took you several times that night. You were black-out exhausted from the number of orgasms that his dick had pulled from your body before you finally told him he had a real dick. He wrapped his form around you like a cozy blanket as the sun peaked over the horizon.


End file.
